Urembo Meadows
Urembo Meadows is a location in the Pride Lands. Physical Attributes Urembo Meadows is a wide, open series of plains in the Pride Lands. It is composed primarily of stunt green grass, though there are several patches of trees, shrubs, and yellow flowers. When floodwaters engulf Urembo Meadows, the flood leaves behind a section of high ground that is eventually worn away by the current. History The Lion Guard "Baboons!" When Kiara, the princess of Pride Rock, is tasked with announcing the Royal Buffalo Wallow, her friends Tiifu and Zuri take her to Urembo Meadows to improve her appearance. While there, the three cubs are stuck in a rainstorm and take shelter under a tree. When the storm blows over, Tiifu and Zuri begin to roll around in the flowers, commenting that they smell even better after the rains. Just then, floodwaters surge onto the meadows, trapping the cubs on an island in the midst of the plains. Eventually, Ono spots the trapped friends and leads the rest of the Lion Guard to the edge of the floodwaters. Kion attempts to create a tree bridge, while Kiara tries to make a path of stepping stones, but both plans fail. Kion suddenly gets the idea to combine his and Kiara's plans. While Beshte and Bunga heave a large boulder into the floodwaters, Kiara and her friends knock a dead tree across the river and cross to safety. Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this location makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Urembo Meadows, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: Zazu's Devotion * The Lion Guard: Marigold's Affection * The Lion Guard: Kora's Affection * The Lion Guard: Denahi's Love * The Lion Guard: Kion's Affection * The Lion Guard: Consulting Mufasa * The Lion Guard: Zuri's Affection *The Lion Guard: Diku's Support *The Lion Guard: Protecting Nzee *The Lion Guard: Naanda's Support *The Lion Guard: Tiifu's Confidence *The Lion Guard: Kula's Pride *The Lion Guard: Rafiki's Support *The Lion Guard: Uru's Confidence *The Lion Guard: A Grandfather's Affection *The Lion Guard: Ma's Pride *The Lion Guard: Denahi's Affection *The Lion Guard: Defending A Grandmother *The Lion Guard: A Special Love *The Lion Guard: Kata and Maya's Contempt *The Lion Guard: Helping Diku *The Lion Guard: Grandfatherly Fondness *The Lion Guard: Sibling Devotion *The Lion Guard: Appreciating Friendship *The Lion Guard: Vuruga Vuruga’s Love *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Brotherhood *The Lion Guard: A Nephew’s Affection *The Lion Guard: Protecting Medova *The Lion Guard: A Close Sisterhood *The Lion Guard: An Everlasting Attachment *The Lion Guard: A Sister’s Pride *The Lion Guard: Kiara’s Compassion *The Lion Guard: A Special Sisterhood *The Lion Guard: An Affectionate Brotherhood *The Lion Guard: Tiifu’s Sympathy *The Lion Guard: A Strong Brotherhood *The Lion Guard: An Everlasting Friendship *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kiboko *The Lion Guard: A Nephew’s Love *The Lion Guard: A Remarkable Romance *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kitendo *The Lion Guard: Grieving for Mufasa *The Lion Guard: A Deep Kinship *The Lion Guard: Rescuing A Nephew *The Lion Guard: Undeniable Devotion *The Lion Guard: A Unique Sisterhood *The Lion Guard: Rescuing A Friend *The Lion Guard: A Unique Bond *The Lion Guard: A Harsh Conversation *The Lion Guard: A Fantastic Connection *The Lion Guard: A Genuine Affection *The Lion Guard: Protecting Tazama *The Lion Guard: A Dependable Connection *The Lion Guard: An Undeniable Brotherhood *The Lion Guard: Protecting Polina *The Lion Guard: Kora's Compassion *The Lion Guard: A Faithful Brothership *The Lion Guard: Confrontation with Ora *The Lion Guard: Protecting Tuki *The Lion Guard: Heartwarming Compassion *The Lion Guard: A Dedicated Brotherhood *The Lion Guard: An Incredible Kinship *The Lion Guard: A Faithful Kinship *The Lion Guard: An Amazing Afternoon *The Lion Guard: Dara's Faith *The Lion Guard: A Significant Friendship *The Lion Guard: A Faithful Romance *The Dark Roar Returns *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands *The Leopon Legacy Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Locations Category:Locations Category:Pride Lands Locations